Akatsuki's Female Copies
by BadGirlxD
Summary: Pein finds out that before Orochimaru left he took DNA examples from each member. So he sends Zetsu to investigate. The Spy comes back with some interesting news... Discontinued.
1. Akatsuki's Shock

**Disclaimer: The rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki Base. Well as normal as it could be with the Akatsuki... .

"Hidan, move your ass away from the TV, we are going to watch Slumdog Millionaire." shouted Kakuzu.

"Fuck no, we are watching Disaster Movie!" retorded Hidan.

"Would you two shut up, those are gay movies, un." snapped Deidara.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you looked at your fucking hair Deidara-chan?" smirked Hidan.

"What did you just say yo-"

"Ok then, it's settled we'll watch Jaws." Kisame stepped in grinning

"What? Who the fuck made you the judge?" shouted Hidan.

"Just decide already, you have been fighting over this for two hours." Sasori called over from the couch in a bored but slightly impatient voice. He then looked over at the pile of DVD's laying beside him and picked one up. He smirked and turned to the people in the room showing them the movie "Dead Silence".

"I think I'll have nightmares from that one, un." Deidara was the only one who dared to admit he's scared from horror movies.

"I want to watch Barbie!" Tobi popped out from nowhere.

"And I think I'll have fucking nightmares from this one... ." Hidan muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and startled them.

They turned around to see Pein standing there looking rather disturbed by something.

"Meeting in 20 minutes" he stated simply and then disappeared.

"What the fuck is up with him?" asked a curious Hidan.

The members shrugged and went to their rooms to prepare for the meeting.

_***20 min__utes__ later in the meeting room***_

Everybody was sitting on the long table fidgeting under the hard gaze of their leader. Tobi was still sulking that he didn't get to watch Barbie, while the rest were wondering why their precious leader was calling a meeting so suddenly.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here so suddenly." Pein said and closed his eyes.

'_No, duh'__, _was probably the thing that everyone wanted to say but out of respect (and fear for their lives) they decided against it.

"I'm sure everyone remembers Orochimaru."

As if they could forget him. He scarred most of them for life with his stupid experiments.

"Well if you remember him you probably recall that he was… strange. His hobbies were to do sick experiments and play with the human mind... and body." Pein added as an after thought.

"Well it seems that while he was in the organization he took DNA examples of each one of you... well except Zetsu, Konan and Tobi."

"WHAT?" the Akatsuki chorused.

"How the fuck did he get his hands on my DNA?" Hidan asked rather loudly.

Pein glared at them to shut up.

"Two days ago I sent Zetsu to spy on Orochimaru and see if he is doing anything suspicious." Then he nodded over to Zetsu, "I think it'll be best if he explains the rest."

"It seems that Orochimaru is trying to use your DNA examples to create new forms of life with your abilities." Zetsu started.

"Well? Did he succeed?" Itachi pushed him.

Zetsu stared at him not saying a word. Everybody was leaning in to hear his answer clearly. Oh, how he loved getting all the attention!

"Yes, he did"

Everybody was about to shout something but Pein held his arm up to stop them.

"Calm down. We still don't know the details." he started rubbing his temples. He could already feel the upcoming migraine. All he wanted was one peaceful day! Was that so much to ask for? _'Stupid Madara! Why doesn't he try to run his own damn organization? To see how nice it is!'_

"So what are those 'creatures'?" Sasori asked.

Pein sighed rather loudly and rested his head on the table, making some members raise an eyebrow at him.

"_**Women.**_" Zetsu answered.

And there it was - the first day the whole Akatsuki base went silent – a day to be remembered.

The silence continued and conti-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan's voice rang through the whole hide-out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ^~^. And please leave a review, they make me happy.~ X3


	2. Orochimaru's Games

**_The next day__ ~with Orochimaru~_**

Kabuto was walking down the hall with a smile on his face.

_"I can't wait to tell Orochimaru-sama the great news. I'm sure he'll promote me for this. Hmm__...__ if he did I have to find a new outfit and new-"_

Then he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're go- !" but when he saw who he bumped into, the words died in his throat.

Before him was standing Sasuke Uchiha with all his Uchiha glory.

"My apologies Sasuke I wasn't watching where I was going" he bowed to him.

The Uchiha just glared at him and walked pass him in the direction of his room.

Kabuto got an angry expression on his face.

_"Great way to ruin my mood you damn Uchiha__!__ If it wasn't for Orochimaru-sama I would have killed the prick the first day I layed my eyes on him. Serio__u__sly though, th__at__damned __brat is __going insane with his 'I wanna kill Itachi' dream__.__ Can't his dream be a normal one? Like see a live unicorn or something?__"_he thought and continued walking towards Orochimaru...

_"Wait a minute__...__ I thought I passed this hall 4 minutes ago... __"_

"_...DAMN IT!__This halls are so confusing. I asked Orochimaru to make it less more like a labyrinth, but nooooo he said 'It has to be like a labyrinth Kabuto, it must confuse the enemies that sneak in here__.__' Enemies my ass. He just likes playing with his own__ people__." _

And when he found the right way, _then _he continued walking towards Orochimaru.

Seven minutes later he was in front of his leader _with _a smile on his face, because he got over the 'Uchiha kid is a prick thingy' and the 'The halls here are like labyrinth thingy'.

Orochimaru was sitting in his throne with his never ending smirk. He wanted to know what were the great news Kabuto was talking about.

He secretly wished it had to do with his latest experiment. He worked really hard in creating them – the Akatsuki in female form, he didn't know how he come up with such a great plan.

_"Ku ku ku__.__ Am I a genius or what! __I can't wait to see the members' expressions when they find out about his!__ Too bad that after I created them their bodies couldn't hold the pressure of the jutsu and they are all now in coma." _

But there was only one teeny bit of a problem – he didn't know if they would follow his orders or go to their originals. And that was what disturbed him. He was used to know everything about everything. And not knowing what your experiment would turn out to be was… well un-scientist.

"Now Kabuto what were the _great _news you were talking about?" he hissed.

Kabuto's smile only grew. "Orochimaru-sama I'll get straight to the point – Experiment №1 awoke 30 minutes ago."

While on the inside Orochimaru was having a party and dancing the happy dance, on the outside his smirk grew. But then the smirk completely dropped and the atmosphere became tense.

"_Thirty minutes? _Why wasn't I informed sooner Kabuto?"

Kabuto lost his voice for a minute then "My apologies Orochimaru-sama but as soon as she woke up she started throwing objects at me... _very_ sharp objects if I must add, so I gave her sedatives" At this Orochimaru chuckled.

_"Seems like their personality is as the real akatsuki member.__ One last test to see if I'm right... ."_

Kabuto was wondering why was his leader laughing_."I don't get it__.__ Did I say something funny. Or maybe he finally lost it?__Hmm I have to ta-__" _He snapped out of his thoughts when Orochimaru asked him a question. "Kabuto I have to ask you: Did she curse when she was throwing the objects?"

Kabuto seemed confused because... one:well this was really weird question and two:he was just questioning Orochimaru's sanity. But he answered anyway.

"Well... yes, sir. She did. But may I ask why are you asking me this?" he asked but all he got was silence. Orochimaru was in his own little world now.

_"__Ku ku ku. This is gonna be more fun that I thought. I can't wait to see more of these girls. Although it's not very good for a lady to curse like that silver-headed moron. The only way she''ll stop cursing is if he stops- __"_

_**~Far Far Away~**  
_

Far far away a foul-mouthed jashinist sneezed.

"I thought that immortals don't get sick" chuckled his partner.

"Fuck Kakuzu, shut your trap!"

**~Back with Orochimaru~**

_"__-like that'll ever happen__... .__"_

* * *

Please leave a review.~ X3


	3. The Truth

A laboratory.

Many people have heard that word, but only a few of them have been unlucky enough to learn the true horror of it.

It was a place where people were treated like objects.

One laboratory though, crosses the line in every meaning of the word. The laboratory that belongs to Orochimaru and his right-hand man, Kabuto.

**~~~Orochimaru's Laboratory~~~**

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Normally there would be a couple of scientists arguing about something insignificent and usually it would end up with an explosion – but not today.

Two big men stood on either side of the door that leads to the lab. No one was allowed to enter it without Orochimaru's or Kabuto's personal approval. No one knew why the bodygards were there either.

But that didn't stop people from spreading rumors that sounded ridiculous. Even the two men guarding the lab were not aware of what was it in it. Orochimaru had gave them a simple order and they had followed it.

To guard the lab with their lives and kill whoever tried to sneak in. Simple, right?

Two ocean blue eyes opened. A girl about the age of 19 sat up in what was supposed to be a bed. She had long blond hair with two half-ponytails on each side of her head. She looked around confused, not knowing where she was or who she was.

Confused, she looked around and saw two beds on each side of her bed, and four beds on the other side of the room. She could see that there was something on them but it was a little dark in the room and she couldn't tell for sure. Then she slipped out of the bed and headed for the door, but a voice interrupted her.

"I _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you" the voice was female, the blond girl was 110% sure about that.

She turned around and saw a girl, probably the same age as her, with piercing purple eyes and straight silver hair that reached a little past her shoulders.

"Are you going to stare at me all day Blondie? " the silver-haired girl smirked.

"Don't call me that! And who are you exactly? " the blond asked.

"My name's Hizoku, nice to meet ya. And you are... Tori, right?" Hizoku said while looking around the room.

"Actually... I don't know... " the blue-eyed girl replied nervously.

"Wha...? Ya mean, ya didn't read your folder? " the silver-haired beauty asked curiously.

"Folder? What Folder? What are you talking about? " Tori asked confused. But all she got for an answer was the other girl laughing – and Tori could swear she saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey stop laughing already! Where's that folder you're talking about? " the blond nearly screamed, but reprimanded herself that there were another five people 'sleeping' in the room.

"Okay, okay jeez... The folder on the bed you were sleeping. I read it a while ago, and had to admit that your counterpart is quite amusing... " Hizoku grinned. She knew that Hikari didn't have the littlest bit idea of what she was talking about, but it was fun messing with her.

"Counterpart...? " Tori was officially lost.

"Just read the folder and then yo- " Hizoku started but was interrupted by the other girl.

"Wait a second, why did you read my folder? Don't you have your own? " Tori asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Well first I read it because I was bored. Second – I'm obviously the first one who woke up because I'm so called 'Experiment №1' and I was bor- " she was once again interrupted by the blond.

"EXPERIMENT! " Tori screamed forgetting about the ones that were sleeping.

"Shhhhh, quiet! Do you want that four-eyed freak to come again? He even gave me sedatives last ti- " And she was interrupted... _again._

"_Four-eye__d__ freak?_Who the hell's that? _" _the blue-eyed girl asked with big curious eyes.

"Well I was gonna tell if you hadn't interrupted me for the third time already! " Hizoku said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hehe sorry about that... " Hizoku said while looking around as if to find the 'four-eyed freak' Hotaru was talking about – she didn't.

"As I was saying I'm Experiment №1 and you're Experiment №2. My counterpart's name is _Hidan_ and your counterpart's name is _Deidara._" She ignored the confused look on the blonds face and continued explaining. "They are S-class criminals that are in an organization called 'Akatsuki'. The name of the one who created us is Orochimaru, he used to be in the Akatsuki but left some time ago because he's stupid and selfish. His goal in life is immortality and to learn all the jutsus there are to know. So before he left the Akatsuki he took DNA examples from Hidan, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori no Akasuna, Kisame Hoshigaki, Pein and Kakuzu. And this was how we were created.. I think. "

"Wait... do you mean to tell me our 'counterparts' are _men_? " Tori asked a little disturbed by this information.

"Aww, don't look so shaken. I think having a male counterpart is gonna be fun!" Hizoku grinned.

"That's not the point! What are we gonna do wh-"

"Well, well. Look who has finally decided to wake up."

* * *

Please leave a review.~ X3


	4. The Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the other mentioned characters.**

* * *

The next couple of days were rather awkward for the members.

As for the nights - they were just pure torture.

Now Zetsu, Konan and Tobi slept like babies. Tobi even dreamed he was a knight in shining armor ready to save his lollipop princess.

But the other poor souls in the organization weren't as lucky. Every one of them had dreams about _**them**_. Their minds have twisted the information about having a female half into scary, ridiculous nightmares that hunted them every night.

Now let's take a small peek at their pretty dreams...

**_~Itachi's Dream~_**

Itachi's dream wasn't weird.

He was sitting on a tree with a small female weasel sitting next to him. He smiled and petted her little head. He was used to this scenario... he dreamed about weasels a lot.

However just as his hand made contact with her head the little weasel got on her tiny feet with an angry expression on her cute little face and a _bazooka_ miraculously found its way into her tiny hands.

Itachi briefly wondered how can such a small animal carry that giant weapon.

_But __then __again_, he thought, _weasels __are __awesome_.

That thought was quickly replaced with horror when the weasel fired at him and Itachi could swear he saw her smiling devilishly before the fireworks started...

**_~Deidara's Dream~_**

Deidara was confused.

Why the hell was he dressed in funny clothes and carrying a sword? Suddenly he heard a strange noise and not a second later he was squashed by something... soft. He opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by... blonde hair?

_Oh no, that's not weird at **all, **un**.**_

Then he heard someone shouting from above him. He looked up to see the owner of the hair.

He almost had a heartattack when he saw her. It was a girl that shared a striking resemblence to him. It was like he was looking in a mirror... well if we don't count the long hair.

"Come on, my prince! Climb my hair so you can come to me!" she shouted.

_She__'__s __joking...__ right?,_ he thought with a sweatdrop.

**_~Kisame's Dream~_**

Kisame was just as confused as Deidara was. Why the hell was he underwater? And then he noticed another strange thing. He was braiding someone's hair.

He suddenly stopped and looked at the comb in his right hand with a 'wtf' expression. The redhead before him turned around.

"Why did you stop? I have to be pretty for Eric!" she sent him such a death glare that she would make Itachi's glare, look like a puppy dog look.

He started braiding her hair again... for fear for his life, of course. She turned around content with the result and started rambling about her future life with someone named Eric.

Kisame sighed annoyed. _Dear__ God,__ when __is __this__ torture__ going__ to__ end?_

**_~Sasori's Dream~_**

Sasori was both confused and terrified. He was laying on a metal table with his arms and legs tied at the ends. There was a giant horizontal blade put above him.

_What the hell is this? _

He then noticed a small TV on his left. He reached out and managed to turn it on.

The screen showed a girl that had weird make up on. Her face was pure white with two red spiral-like circles on her cheeks. She was looking at something on her left.

She slowly turned her head around and smiled.

"Let's play a game."

**_~Hidan's Dream~_**

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Hidan asked himself as he looked around.

He was in some empty room. Well at least he thought it was empty. He turned around and saw a parrot in a cage. It wasn't that big but it was cute. It had green and yellow feathers with a dark spot on her head.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the little creature. The parrot started singing a beautiful song-

"Shut the fuck up!"

...but of course it sounded annoying to Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up!" the parrot shouted back making him even more pissed. But of course he knows that parrots just repeat everything they hear-

"No! You shut the fuck up!"

...or not.

"No! You shut the fuck up!" the little parrot shouted back again.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

This is going to continue for a while...

**_~Kakuzu's Dream~_**

Kakuzu was calmly drinking tea in a garden. Next to him sat a woman with strange hair. One half of her hair was black while the other was white. She was also wearing strange clothes.

_They muct cost a lot._

"Tch. How do you look yourself in the mirror everyday? You have no sense of fashion!" she said in an accusing voice.

"I don't want to spend money for something that I don't need." He replied calmly while taking a sip of his tea.

"Then why don't you wear a frog's outfit? You don't even have to buy the mask since your face looks like an over-aged frog!"

The cup of tea that was in his hands dropped on the floor and shattered to pieces.

Oh he was pissed.

**_~Pein's Dream~_**

Pein was afraid. He was so scared he preferred watching Barbie with Tobi than _**this**_.

He was tied to a tree. That was okay. He didn't mind, really. He could spent his whole life tied to the beautiful tree. In fact looking at the scene in front of him, he insisted he stayed there tied to it.

Before him, three giant bunnies dressed like ninja were slicing carrots in a giant pot with boiling water.

Then one of them, the one with black fur and purple eye-patch formed into a star, turned around and smiled wickedly.

"It's time.~"

_Oh shit..._

_**~End of Dreams~**_

The morning came and everyone was looking, to put it simply, like a zombie.

With red eyes, barely walking and their mouths slightly open. Even as they sat on the table to eat breakfast, nobody said a single word nor touched the food.

That continued until, of course, Hidan broke it.

"My life is so fucked up..."

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
